Tears of rescuers
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: A rescue goes wrong for two members of International Rescue, two brothers have a heartfelt conversation. It's shorter than my others, but hopefully good enough :) Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson only, not me sadly.


Scott Tracy didn't cry. Rarely in his childhood, almost never as a teenager and now as a member of International Rescue, no tears at all, except for now. Since Jeff had started the business, the boys hadn't failed a single rescue, every time there would be a column in the newspaper thanking them and rescued victims leaving little messages, but not this day. Virgil, drowning in guilt and sadness, had rushed back to Thunderbird 2 followed by Alan without even a word to Scott, leaving him to pack mobile control away alone and upset.

"Mr Tracy, Sir?" the man in charge of the airport "thanks again for the support, my team and I are so sorry."

"Well, I guess we were just too late this time, no-one's perfect" Scott was on the edge of completely losing it.

"So long."

Scott could only nod his head before leading two men away with the control unit, how did that rescue go so wrong? As the hatch closed, Scott took one more look at the wrecked plane, five survivors out of a cabin of roughly 100 people, and those five had escaped just before International Rescue had even landed, just five. A couple of tears rolled down Scott's cheeks, this was the first time International Rescue had failed.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Leaving danger zone" Scott said trying to keep the sob out of his voice.

"FAB" Virgil sounded distant "see you back at base."

"Are you alright Virgil?" Scott asked knowing that the rescue had probably affected Virgil more than himself.

"Yeah, fine" and with that Virgil shut off communications.

Scott bit his lip in worry, Virgil would be the first person he'd talk to once he was home. It didn't take long before the Island was in sight, below him Thunderbird 2 was making her way back into the hanger. It wasn't long until both crews were in the lounge and Jeff was trying to get them to talk about the rescue.

"Virgil, do you know what went wrong on the plane?"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it right now, we've only just got back."

"Scott?" Jeff asked gently.

"I had no control, it was over as soon as we got there" he moaned half to himself and Jeff.

It was hopeless, none of the boys wanted to discuss the recent rescue attempt, suddenly Virgil got up and left the room, Scott watched him.

"I better go and see what's wrong" Jeff sighed.

"Wait Dad, let me go" Scott smiled for a second then left the room, he had a feeling of where Virgil had gone.

Down in Thunderbird 2's hanger, Virgil was in his study playing his electric keyboard, he could not stop thinking about the five survivors, a woman had been crying over her husband and two young children had been repeatedly calling for their parents. With a sob Virgil hit the keys and buried his face into his hands, Scott took his cue and slowly walked in.

"Virg?" Scott said gently kneeling next to the piano stool.

"Go away Scott" Virgil replied between sobs.

"I know we could've done better but you can't blame it entirely on yourself."

Virgil sighed wiping away the tears "I can't forget those two children, they didn't understand that their parents were never coming back."

Scott gulped "that's terrible, I'm so sorry Virg."

"The worst thing is, I could see a way Alan and I could've gotten in to try and help."

"Don't think about it Virgil, you'll only upset yourself more" Scott smiled tearfully at his brother's state.

"We should've got there sooner Scott, then there may have been more survivors."

"Virgil, what's done is done!" Scott stood up and turned his back hiding his tears.

"But, Scott."

"That's enough Virgil" Scott snapped turning round to face Virgil sternly.

Virgil saw the tears and looked down at his feet "I'm sorry Scott, this is hard for you too."

Scott sighed "I agree with everything you've said Virg" he dried his eyes "don't tell dad about this conversation, I don't want him to know."

"Awwh Scott you softy" Virgil laughed and pulled Scott into a hug "one defeat out of how many?"

"Not many."

"Exactly, now c'mon. Let's go to the pool and forget about it."

The boys smiled and headed back upstairs to re-join the family.


End file.
